Bajo la tormenta
by XIMEN-ALE
Summary: Recuerdos de aquella noche de tormenta alteran la mente de Lucy, provocando el resurgimiento de su trauma por el inquietante ruido de los rayos y los truenos. Natsu va en busca de la maga celestial en su hogar y el confort y las acciones de ambos, llevan a un total descontrol de la situación; porque solos en un departamento, con frió y lluvia, pueden traer diferentes consecuencias.


**¡Hola!**

**Ya sé que han de pensar... Qué título más telenovelero XD pero no quedó de otra.**

**Empecé a escribir cosas random y esta historia surgió de repente y pues terminé este capítulo y quise compartirla con todos los fans del NaLu B-)**

**La historia será un Two-Shot y me encantaría que me dieran sus opiniones al respecto.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

..

.

..

—_Haz que pare… por favor, haz que pare… _Se repetía una y otra vez una joven maga estelar en su departamento. Refugiaba su cuerpo a un lado de la cama dando la espalda a la ventana mientras tapaba sus oídos con ambas manos.

Era la primera vez en años que experimentaba un sentimiento de angustia así desde que perdió a su madre cuando era apenas una niña y en particular, nunca le habían agradado las tormentas. Podía resistir los tranquilos días lluviosos, pero no soportaba más el molesto sonido de los truenos y las ráfagas de luces que se colaban en su habitación. Todo le recordaba a aquella vez y sólo pensaba que su madre vendría pronto a consolarla como tantas noches en el pasado.

"_No debes de temerle a las tormentas, mi pequeña."_

"_Pero mami, tengo miedo… Suenan como grandes monstruos que se acercan_" _Dijo una pequeña rubia de unos 7 años tapando la mitad de su rostro con la sábana._

"_Nadie te hará daño, para eso nos tienes a tu padre y a mí. Nunca permitiríamos que algo te pasara." La mujer sonrió hacia la pequeña niña tranquilizándola de inmediato._

"_¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que pasen los rugidos?" _

_La suave risa de la mujer se escuchó, seguido del comentario de la niña y asintió levemente acomodándose a su lado en la cama, mientras la rubia colocaba su cabeza en su regazo. La mujer acarició suavemente sus cabellos hasta que logró que la pequeña conciliara el sueño. Se levantó con intenciones de abandonar la habitación no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada._

"_Dulces sueños, mi pequeña Lucy."_

—Madre…

Lucy creía superada aquella etapa de su infancia donde aquella tormenta había sido como un presagio que anunciaba la marcha de su madre y desde pequeña siempre culpó a los "monstruos" que buscaban dañarla cada vez que llovía como aquel día.

Bajó la mirada cansada sintiéndose tonta por tener miedo de una tormenta como esa, pero quería olvidar la última noche que su madre había podido tranquilizarla antes de dormir.

"_Mami… ¿dónde estás?" Preguntó la rubia entrando a la habitación de sus padres esperando obtener respuesta alguna de su parte y la repentina aparición de su padre la asustó._

"_Lucy, ¿qué haces despierta? Ve a tu cuarto ahora." Sentenció duramente el hombre._

"_Pe-pero mi mami… tengo miedo, los rugidos se escuchan de nuevo en mi habitación." Dijo seguido de un rayo que iluminó la habitación dejando ver la silueta de su madre recostada sobre la cama al otro extremo del cuarto, causando un respingo de su parte._

"_Lucy, márchate ahora, ¡no lo repetiré dos veces!"_

_La rubia sollozó, pero obedeció y recorrió apresurada los largos pasillos de la mansión para llegar a su cuarto y se metió debajo de las sábanas tan rápido como pudo. Los truenos y rayos acompañados de las fuertes gotas rebotando en su ventana no cesaban. Tapó sus orejas con las manos y se susurró a ella misma que todo estaría bien._

"_No hay monstruos… Es sólo una tormenta, nadie me hará daño." Un mar de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolate. "Mami me prometió que nada me haría daño."_

Pensó en su madre y pensó en su padre, ninguno de los dos se encontraban ahora con ella y los tristes pensamientos no querían abandonar su mente. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero ahora leves sonidos golpeaban su ventana y el sonido del viento se hizo más presente; los rayos continuaron.

—Prometieron que siempre estarían conmigo.

"_Mamá" Sollozaba la pequeña de 7 años frente a la tumba de su madre. "Prometiste que siempre me cuidarías." Susurró. "Ellos te han alejado de mi…" Su padre sólo se dedicaba a escuchar las palabras de su hija mientras dejaba salir unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos, observando con culpa el ataúd vacío de Layla, cosa que sólo él sabía._

_Abrazó a su hija y la tomó entre sus brazos. "Lo siento, Lucy. Lo siento tanto."_

Se levantó del suelo y se acomodó de rodillas sobre su cama observando con ojos cansados hacia la ventana. Las calles estaban vacías y el diluvio parecía no detenerse. Pegó su frente en el vidrio y cerró sus ojos por un momento, cansada. Pensó en ella, su madre y la indiferencia de su padre.

Abrió los ojos y observó al cielo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas fueron liberadas de sus ojos; lágrimas que hacia tanto tiempo no liberaba a causa de su familia, más la imagen de todos sus amigos del gremio aparecieron de pronto en su mente, posó una mano sobre el marco de la ventana y acarició después su distorsionado reflejo.

Se separó de la ventana y se abrazó a sí misma recargando su espalda en la pared a su lado. Tranquilizó poco a poco su respiración y esperó con calma a que la lluvia por fin se detuviera.

..

.

..

Era uno de esos días en los que fácilmente te deprimía con sólo poner un pie afuera de tu casa, o al menos de esa manera lo veía Natsu. Él y su amigo Happy simplemente recargaban sus cabezas sobre una de las mesas del gremio con un aura de total depresión; carecían de misiones emocionantes y apenas llegaron al recinto y una gran tormenta se disipó sobre toda Magnolia, una como hace tantos años no se veía, lo que obligó a varios miembros de Fairy Tail a permanecer en sus hogares, departamentos o pasando el rato con los demás compañeros del gremio.

El ambiente estaba sorpresivamente relajado y un ambiente sereno se respiraba en el lugar. El pelirrosa observó a las personas a su alrededor y pudo presenciar la interacción de sus amigos, sólo lo típico y sin ningún tipo de sorpresa.

Jet y Droy tratando de impresionar a Levy que charlaba animadamente con Lily y a su lado el dragón slayer de hierro tratando de disimular un rostro de atención por una de indiferencia ante las risas de la joven. Juvia charlando con Wendy, Charle y Erza mientras la enamorada peliazul observaba disimuladamente a Gray que se desprendía de sus propias ropas; Mirajane con su típica sonrisa junto a Lissana; el trío de "fangirls" de Laxus y Cana con su bebida en la mano junto con otros tantos miembros.

Justo como Natsu pensaba, nada en especial estaba sucediendo.

—Natsu… Estoy aburrido— Comentó el gato azulado con el rostro completamente pegado a la mesa sin querer dar señales de dar un movimiento.

—Lo sé.— Se quejó igualmente el mago de fuego —Esto es deprimente, no puedo estar un segundo más aquí.— Dijo levantándose de su lugar dando un golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos sobresaltando a Happy.

—Quiero ir con Lucy…— Comentó un poco triste por fin levantando su cabeza, pero sin dirigirle una mirada a su amigo, obteniendo la atención del pelirosa que le dio la razón y Lucy ocupó nuevamente un lugar en sus pensamientos. Dejó salir un leve quejido de sus labios y un nuevo rayo iluminó el interior del gran gremio acompañado de los truenos, avisando que la tormenta estaba lejos de detenerse.

El dragón slayer se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento y una nueva aura de depresión rodeó a ambos compañeros. El sonido de la lluvia fue intensificándose y el pelirrosa alzó la cabeza repentinamente y tan rápido que por un momento pareció que el cuello fuera a zafarse de su lugar. Otro trueno siguió después de ese y otro después de este, parecía por un momento que fuera a cesar y de nuevo se intensificaba.

Se levantó abruptamente llamando la atención de alguno de los miembros del lugar, observó las grandes puertas de la entrada y de un salto se dirigió hacia ellas sin emitir ni una sola palabra, mantuvo su ceño fruncido y salió apresuradamente del lugar dejando a su felino amigo abandonado en la mesa donde hace unos segundos lo acompañaba.

—A Natsu se le está haciendo costumbre abandonarme en el gremio.— Comentó deprimido el pequeño gato azulado, chocando de nuevo su rostro con la madera de la mesa.

..

.

..

Sus pies lo habían llevado apresuradamente por las calles mojadas de la ciudad, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, pero poco parecía importarle el estado en el que se encontraba.

Se detuvo frente al departamento de su compañera de equipo y se apresuró a ingresar en el. Como acostumbraba, entró por la ventana y aterrizó al centro de la habitación escuchando los leves sollozos de la rubia, volteó hacia su dirección y se percató de que ella no había reparado en su presencia, pues mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus oídos eran tapados por sus manos.

—Lucy, ¿te encuentras bien?— Dijo acercándose a la cama donde ella reposaba recargada en la pared junto a ella.

—Haz que pare…

—Lucy— Llamó con un tono más fuerte sin obtener respuesta alguna y los escalofríos en el cuerpo de la chica se hacían más evidentes.

Las lágrimas seguían viajando por su rostro y fue algo que Natsu apenas pudo notar por la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Por favor, haz que se detengan… ¡Rápido!

El grito lo alertó de sobremanera y eliminó los pocos metros que los separaban, tomó las muñecas de Lucy y alejó sus manos de su cabeza.

—¡Lucy, tranquila!— Exigió sin levantar demasiado la voz, logrando una expresión de sorpresa de la maga estelar haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de par en par.

—Natsu… ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó suavemente sin ningún signo de molestia, cosa extraña pues el pelirrosa sabía de memoria las reacciones de la maga cuando entraba a su hogar sin su permiso.

El mago mantenía el agarre de sus muñecas firme y se dio cuenta de que veía el rostro de la rubia a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo y desde una perspectiva un poco alta; Lucy mantenía su sorprendida mirada sobre los ojos del mago sin intenciones de separarse.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?— Dijo soltando el agarre de la joven permitiéndole tocar sus mejillas y dándose cuenta de que las lágrimas aún recorrían su rostro. Regresó su mirada a Natsu y seguido de eso un rayo iluminó por completo la habitación, dejando ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo y un rayo aún más fuerte le siguió después de ese. Lucy reaccionó pegándose al cuerpo de Natsu en un fuerte abrazo para sorpresa del dragón slayer.

—Lucy…— Dijo seguido de corresponder a su agarre. La rubia sintió la extraña temperatura en el cuerpo de Natsu; su piel estaba fría y mojada al igual que sus ropas, más no le importó, no quería separarse de él, y sintió una paz indescifrable cuando pegó su cuerpo al del pelirrosa.

De momento a otro, las ropas de la maga se mojaron por el contacto y Natsu lo notó y trató de separarse de ella para poder hacerse cargo de la ropa, pero Lucy se aferró a él evitando que se separara.

—No, por favor… Sólo un poco más.

Ante la petición, se quedó congelado en su lugar y al cabo de un rato, ambos se recostaron en la cama; Lucy pegó su rostro al pecho de Natsu y se abrazó más a él, mientras que el pelirrosa, dudoso, rodeaba la cintura de la maga. Empezó a emanar calor de su propio cuerpo secando sus ropas y parando por completo el tiritar del cuerpo de Lucy.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Estás lastimada? — Preguntó más exaltado —¿Algo que…?

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de la rubia y el mago de fuego no supo que hacer, sus labios no se movían. Eran simplemente unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, como peso muerto y frío. Antes de permitirle reaccionar, ella se separó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Natsu avergonzada.

—Lo siento.— Se disculpó con una voz apenas audible. —No me gustan las tormentas.— Susurró débilmente sin apartarse un centímetro de él y acomodándose mejor a su lado.

Natsu sólo atinó a dirigir su vista hacia ella, pero sólo pudiendo observar el cabello dorado que cubría su rostro.

—Lucy— La llamó y ella se atrevió a levantar tímidamente la mirada, pero lo que vino a continuación la tomó desprevenida.

Los labios del pelirrosa poseyeron completamente los de Lucy y colocó una de sus manos sobre su delgada cintura. Sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre los de ella esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Lentamente, la Heartfilia rodeo el cuello de Natsu desapareciendo cualquier tipo de espacio entre ellos, correspondiendo por fin ante los deseos de ambos.

El chico rodeo levemente su cuerpo sobre la cama para quedar sobre ella, mientras el beso se intensificaba a cada segundo. No necesitaban palabras que explicaran sus acciones, lo que sentían en ese momento, era algo que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo.

Desde que Lucy se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su hiperactivo compañero pelirrosa y desde que Natsu supo que amaba y que protegería con su vida si era necesario a su rubia compañera. Él no era experto en el amor y siempre pensó que ella lo veía sólo como un simple amigo y camarada, pero sintió una indescriptible sensación de felicidad cuando Lucy correspondió al beso.

Sabía que la deseaba desde hace tanto, pero temía arruinar su amistad si tan sólo se lo confesaba.

Lucy sentía que tocaba el cielo y es que ese beso era más de lo que alguna vez ella pudo haber soñado y pudo pensar satisfecha que su primer beso fue con la persona que ella amaba, porque de eso estaba segura.

El mago de fuego recorrió su cintura mientras se abrazaba más a ella sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento. Su mano se coló por debajo de su blusa y sus labios recorrieron el delgado cuello de la rubia, haciendo que Lucy se separara de él un poco alarmada y obligando a sentarse en la cama con Natsu sobre ella, pero separándose un poco en el acto.

—Natsu, no…— Susurró desviando su mirada de la de él, por lo que él se alejó unos centímetros más de ella, pensando en la estupidez que estaba por cometer.

—Lucy, perdóname, no quise…— Pero no completó sus palabras, pues no supo cómo responder ante la avergonzada mirada de Lucy, que apenas pudo captar porque la mantenía desviada hacia algún punto en la habitación. Dejó escapar un leve quejido arrepentido y se separó de ella completamente, sentándose de un lado de la cama.

De nuevo un sollozo se escuchó en la habitación y el pelirrosa se posicionó a su lado.

—Oe, Lucy… Si te ha molestado lo que he hecho, yo…

—No, no es eso— Respondió viendo por fin el rostro del mago —Es sólo que este día me hizo recordar cuando perdí a mi madre— Se abrazó a sí misma y continuó —La extraño tanto.

El pelirrosa colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y suavemente borró una lágrima que recorría el rostro de la chica, cosa que provocó que Lucy lo viera hipnotizada.

—Sé que es difícil perder a alguien querido— Pronunció recordando a Igneel —Pero no me perdonaría verte triste nuevamente. Fairy Tail es tu familia.

La maga de los espíritus sonrió dulcemente y recargó su rostro en el hombro del pelirrosa.

—Gracias, Natsu. Necesitaba eso— Comentó y seguido agachó su rostro aún más, ocultando su mirada con su flequillo. —Estoy cansada… Es tarde y será mejor dormir.

Natsu entendió esas palabras como que ella necesitaba de su privacidad ahora y aunque había tantas veces donde no obedecía los reclamos de la rubia, esta vez quiso hacerlo por su cuenta. Tuvo las intenciones de levantarse de la cama y salir del departamento, pero la delicada mano de su compañera lo detuvo.

—No te vayas, por favor, quédate esta noche.— Dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo y sintiendo su rostro arder de la vergüenza. Se acomodó en su cama haciéndose un lado, haciendo una invitación silenciosa al Dragneel, que seguido de esto se acomodó a su lado.

Lucy le dio la espalda sin saber qué hacer ante su cercanía, pues sentía por primera vez la angustia de no saber cómo actuar ahora después de lo que habían compartido hace unos minutos; sintió el peso sobre su lado y esperó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Natsu vio la espalda de Lucy frente a él y se acercó a ella pasando un brazo sobre su cintura, sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de Lucy, pero que pasó después de unos minutos.

La lluvia por fin había cesado y muy poca luz se filtraba por la ventana gracias a la luna cubierta de nubes. Lucy se giró hasta toparse de frente a Natsu y con la cara completamente roja, se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y dejando que el calor en el cuerpo de Natsu se pasara al de ella.

El pelirrosa sonrió y la abrazó pegándola más a él, dejando que la cabeza de la rubia descansara sobre su pecho.

Los latidos del corazón de Natsu terminaron por relajarla ante la terrible tarde que pasó encerrada en su apartamento y pensó por una vez, que Natsu era aquella persona que ella tanto había esperado. No era el típico caballero, ni el príncipe que toda princesa sueña en los cuentos que se había dedicado a leer de niña y sólo en ese momento pudo comprender que el amor no es como lo pintan en los libros, porque siempre habría la posibilidad de que la princesa llegara a enamorarse del terrible enemigo de los príncipes y caballeros; el dragón.

_Te amo, Natsu._

Sonrió para sus adentros y pensó por último antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño, donde los únicos que existían ahora, eran sólo los dos bajo la tormenta.

* * *

**¿Ven? Hasta el final fue super cursi y novelero, pero ahí no termina la cosa... habrá otro capítulo y será el último.**

**Sólo espero que les haya agradado.**

**Sí el capítulo te gustó, regálame un review para que me permitas saber que opinas de la historia :) no tomarás ni 5 minutos de tu tiempo :P**

**Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas al respecto.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
